


All the Colors

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Get Away [5]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiki lives in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Colors

Toshiki's perfect day is training at Juubei's side under Kazuki's warm eyes and smile. It's patrolling Lower Town and encountering no challenges, no tragedies. It's seeing Ren smiling beside her grandfather, seeing Masaki content as he talks to Teshimine and keeps Kanou out of trouble, seeing peace he didn't know to dream of in past years.

People smile at him, knowing him to be one of Kazuki's, one of the rebuilders. Kazuki trusts him, Juubei relies on him, and their closed circuit has closed around him now. The day ends wrapped in their arms.

Toshiki's perfect day is this one.


End file.
